In portable military type field telephones, an example of which comprises the TA-312/PT telephone set, such apparatus is typically comprised of a rugged two-wire telephone set having a hand-crank located on the base which is manually activated to generate a ring-down signal when a telephone call is initiated. Such apparatus as presently constructed does not include either a rotary dialer or a dual-tone pushbutton dialer and thus does not have the ability of being used with automatic telephone central offices, either commercial or military.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to adapt a ring-down type telephone set to include a dialing capability.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a ring-down type of telephone set with a tone dialing capability.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a ring-down type of telephone with a pushbutton tone dialing capability.
And yet another object of the invention is to convert a conventional military type telephone to a telephone set having a standard pushbutton tone signalling capability for operating with automatic central offices.
And still another object of the invention is to adapt a portable two-wire military type field telephone with a pushbutton tone signalling capability without exceeding the space requirements specified for use with an existing carrying case.